


Into The Shrig-Verse

by LordOfThePuffs



Series: Butterfly Brainrot [1]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, There may or may not be other shrigs???? xD, To be added ig???, how to tag kfjsgdjkfgksjd, nsfw mention, uhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfThePuffs/pseuds/LordOfThePuffs
Summary: Content comes from me and the frendo bendo's in the Malcolm discord server
Relationships: Shrignold/Trauma
Series: Butterfly Brainrot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061543
Kudos: 3





	1. In which the 19 year old has no idea what sex is

**Author's Note:**

> Lovebug is the Shrignold that belongs to my wonderful friend Delfi  
> Athena is another Malcolm child who belongs to by other discord buddy Sav!   
> Fluff is my Shrig  
> and the one Malcom there im 90% sure belongs to my friend Taxes!

**Athena:** Shrig, I know the reason for existence

**Malcom:** :eyes: :eyes:

**Lovebug:** :0?

**Athena** : we are just little c*m pets our parents kept.

**Lovebug** : **to liv is to suffer**

**Fluff** : _Athena wtf_

**Athena** : it's true

**Lovebug** : :pensive:

**Fluff** : _No like, wtf are you talking about it sounds kinda gross_

**Athena** : ya don't know about the birds and the bees?

**Fluff** : What do either of those things have to do with anything?????

**Athena** : PFFFt [insert explaination]

**Fluff** : 0-0

**Athena** : JAJAHHSHSHAHAHAJAHA

**Fluff** : [ _picks up phone_ ] **Dad come pick me up im scared**

**Athena** : **there is no hope**

**Fluff** : HHHHHHHH

HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO REACT TO THAT

No, yknow what. I am going to pretend I heard nothing

**Athena** : YOU ACCEPT IT MAN

**Fluff** : **I R E F U S E**


	2. Who Gave The 14 Year-Old A Bone Saw?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh wait I remember, Childhood Trauma!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: TORTURE, AMPUTATION MENTION, THREATS, SURGERY MALPRACTICE, BONE CUTTING/SHAVING, BLOOD
> 
> This is an AU, Strings is the Shrig, yes his name is actually Strings

Carolynn Ames waited, shaking at the end of a line of at least 10 girls from her village.   
It was that time of year, right before winter. The King, Malcolm, would demand at least one girl from each village in the kingdom to be selected. One might ask, "But why is it so scary then?".  
  
.....it's because of what happens after you're selected.  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
It didn't make sense for her to be squirming. He'd told her not to already, it would only make his job harder....not that he minded.

"P-p-please don't-" the Carolynn sobbed. "there has to be something else-!"

"Nonesense!" String tuned back towards the operating table with a smile. "I tested it on that nice stable boy, he's doing wonderfully!"

"HIS WHOLE L-LEG WAS REMOVED AFTER HE GOT AN INFECTION!"   
Her mouth shut with a *click* of her teeth. She knew yelling had been a mistake the second the boy's eye twitched.

He walked next to her with a grin plastered to his face, and kneeled down right next to the girl's ear.  
"I will have nothing but absolute _perfection_ , from each of my projects for Lord Malcolm. Do you understand?"

She just whimpered, a fearful sound. As if this deranged child would somehow take pity on her.

"You are going to be perfectly still. No thrashing about, no squirming, and _especially_ no moving your legs or feet."

He looked up at her eyes and she frantically nodded.

He then stood back up, booping her nose before clapping his hands together, changing back to an eerily cheerful attitude. "I'm glad we're on the same page!"   
He went back to his workbench, humming the tune to an old nursery rhyme as he cleaned the old blood off his tools. 

The next minutes were pure pain and agony for the girl. All because her legs didn't "match everything else". She could feel bits of flesh and loose skin being moved around as String was removing a section of bone from each leg, throat raw from the screaming and violent sobbing.   
  
"You know, it's so lucky you have nice hair!" he remarked, using some sort of pliers to remove the now cut bone.   
"I remember a few years ago, I had to try and re-root someone's entire head!" he giggled as if it was some funny story to tell at parties.  
  
  
There was the clanging of mental, and the sound of a drill before the pain became so intense that Carolynn passed out with a shriek.  
  
-  
  
  


Months later, she can _still_ feel the cold metal under her skin. Even though the bone has healed and the (surprisingly flawless) stitches were removed.  


Months later, she still can't look the strange servant boy in the eye. 

Months later, she can only pray he doesn't find something else wrong with her. 


End file.
